Saiga-12U
}} without a stock and a very short barrel. Has a high rate of fire with a very wide spread and a small magazine.|Attribution = In-game description}} The Saiga-12U is a semi-fictional Russian Sawed-Off Shotgun variant of the Saiga-12. It is unlocked at rank 95, or can be purchased with credits. History Although it is derived from the full size Saiga-12 featured in game, the Saiga-12U featured in game is not solely based off of any actual real life firearm. In contrast, it is based off of a variety of modified Saiga-12 shotguns.' '''Although some shortened Saiga shotguns feature modified operation methods, the one in-game keeps the usual rotating bolt gas operated mechanism. Two-round Saiga magazines like the one used in-game are available. They are used to allow for easier bench shooting, in locations where higher capacity magazines are banned, or for easier concealment. '''In-Game' General Information '' The Saiga-12U is an average damage shotgun, with its maximum and minimum damage profile being identical to the other secondary shotguns, meaning it is able to kill with four pellets up close and six at longer ranges. Its range is identical to the Sawed Off, meaning it has the worst range in-class, although the difference is minimal. Muzzle velocity is also the same as other secondary shotguns, at 1500 studs per second. Rate-of-fire (RoF), however, is quite good. It has the highest non-burst RoF out of any shotgun in-game, at 350 RPM - tied with the Saiga-12. This RoF is the highest in-class, barring the Sawed Off's instant burst capability. The Saiga-12U also has the highest capacity for a secondary shotgun. At 2+1 rounds, it is tied with the Serbu Shotgun, however, this capacity is extremely small and worse than any other primary shotgun except the Stevens DB. Reload times are very poor, with the weapon requiring a lengthy 3.5 seconds for a tactical reload and an even longer 4.4 seconds for an empty reload. Due to the high RoF of the weapon and small magazine capacity, the Saiga-12U's ammunition consumption rate is quite high and reloads are very frequent. ''Usage & Tactics The Saiga-12U's average damage, range, capacity, and unmatched rate of fire allow it to closely mirror the full-size Saiga's role as an aggressive weapon. When in combat with this weapon, it is reccommended that the user takes note of their surroundings. The power of secondary shotguns are limited to close range, so it is imperative to close the gap between the user and their target in order to maximize effectiveness. It is important to always have three shells loaded if possible in order to circumvent the Saiga-12U's painstakingly long empty reload time. With this being said, it is recommended to only fire two shells unless the last shell is absolutely necessary to avoid harm. Like other secondary shotguns, the Saiga-12U can perform exceptionally in both offensive or defensive situations. Although three shells may not seem like a lot, they allow more than sufficient coating of a dense target area, and when in the hands of an experienced user, every round has the potential to eliminate a target. If three shells cannot get the user out of most close range engagements, then it is likely not much else will. Although they do incur a slight damage decrease, Flechette rounds are an otherwise straight upgrade from buckshot for this weapon, as the range and velocity increases nullify the damage decrease. Birdshot does limit effective range from the standard buckshot, but it allows the user to spray an area with 72 total pellets (24 x 3) in half a second. The Saiga-12U's moderate spread with birdshot allows for multiple kills with a single shot, penetration through multiple enemies, and greatly increased hit probability. Collaterals due to penetration and birdshot pellets spreading to multiple targets are some of the weapon's best abilities. This weapon can absolutely shred enemies in tight spaces or chokepoints - a player could take out three closely grouped enemies with a single trigger pull, and with the fast firerate, insurance against target survival. Conclusion To conclude, the Saiga-12U is a very strong choice for a close range secondary - if not one of the strongest in the game. The high rate of fire and decent magazine size allows effective close range protection, and rewards aggressive playstyles. Damage Table for Ammunition Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * Fastest non-instant fire rate of any shotgun, tied with its parent Saiga-12. * The highest potential capacity of the secondary shotguns, tied with the Serbu Shotgun. * Easy to use in cramped spaces, unlike its parent counterpart. * Unlike its parent counterpart, the Saiga-12U does not drop to a 5-pellet kill when using Flechette or Birdshot loads. Cons: * Slowest reload in-class - slowest in secondary category. * Extremely small magazine capacity. Trivia * In contrast with its parent Saiga-12, the Saiga-12U features 2-round magazines that have a correct capacity of 2 rounds in-game. * The Saiga-12U shares a similar designation to the AKU12 and AKS-74U; with the "U" standing for "Ukorochenniy," or "Shortened" in Russian; likewise designating the Saiga-12U's sawed-off status. * When first added into the test place, the Saiga-12U shared its status as the longest reloading secondary in the game with the MP412 REX. ** Since the MP412 was buffed to have a 4.1 second reload, the Saiga-12U has the single longest reload of any secondary in the game * At one point, the Saiga-12U was the only secondary shotgun to have a range greater than 30 max - 60 min. ** It has since been lowered to 30 max - 60 min, and the Serbu Shotgun has taken the title of longest range. * The Saiga-12U greatly resembles the modified Saiga seen in Gamer, The Expendables, and Drive Angry, though with a 2-round box magazine instead of a 20-round drum for obvious reasons. References Category:Shotguns Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Fictional Weapons